horrible_tv_show_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Saved You! (Thomas and Friends)
"Saved You!" '''is the tenth episode of the twelfth series of Thomas and Friends. Plot Thomas wants to prove his heroism when he learns a fireman is to be honoured/honored. Why It Sucks # Like "A Pal for Gary", this episode commits character assassination. This episode assassinates what made Thomas the Tank Engine a lovable blue tank engine by turning him to a past tense and utter idiot. # Three strikes and repetitive dialogue are involved like in the most episodes of S12-S16. # Terrible plot, and terrible writing. # Whilst it's nice to see Duck, Donald and Douglas back once again, but all three engines are pandered in here to make the Classic fans happy for a few seconds and nothing else. '''Which it's told as very disrespectful to long time fans who really like the Classic era. # Thomas has lost all of his original personality all thanks to this episode. In the first seven seasons, he is thick skinned and cheeky, but he did not be just that. He's also kind, caring, cheerful, and optimistic all the same. In the eighth to eleventh seasons, he has become a bit more good natured and friendly like SpongeBob in Series 3-7, but in the twelfth to sixteenth seasons, he's turned to this stupid idiot who screws everything up by leaving havoc and disaster everywhere he goes, then he learns his lesson but forgets it the next episode. # Annie, Clarabel, Thomas' driver and firemen don't do that much to keep Thomas on his job. # Thomas' smile just before the end of the episode just ends up really creepy. Nearly as creepy as how SpongeBob made his stalker-ish face in the episode "Boating Buddies". # Thomas should know that doing his work is more essential than slacking off to go act like a hero. Trying to prove yourself a "hero" by screwing stuff up is only something an idiot would do. # Thomas should know that some other engines don't require his help all the time, and that wasting other engines' or peoples' time is a way to get them into trouble or something. # '''Detail alert, here it comes: '''As said when Season 12 started this formula, the formula always goes for this: Sir Topham Hatt gives an engine a job, the engine (whether it be Emily or Thomas) gets a stupid idea (either unintentionally or redundant), they screw everything up three times without seeing any flaws, one ends up getting in deep trouble with Sir Topham Hatt, the engine sees his/her flaws, goes "it's all my fault" and apologizes, engine is set to go fix things, everyone is happy, engine learns a lesson in the end but forgets it the next episode. # This episode extremly shows how they really screwed up Thomas' personality. # How does a fireman get a medal as honor for saving a cat? It's for saving lives that you can get a medal. # Michael Angelis' voice for Duck in the UK sounds more gruff, and that never suited his voice. # Thomas never got into trouble for wasting Duck's time by moving away from the water tower causing it to fall and collapse, moving Toby away from Gordon because he thought Gordon was going to run Toby over when all what he was doing was send in a mechanic to fix Toby when he broke down on the main line, and he also never got punished for having a signalman direct Harvey from trying to lift the tree from Donald and Douglas' track. # Harvey doesn't be with a CGI face in the actual episode. # Like the way it's written, the storytelling is really dull and terrible. Good Qualities # Toby and Duck are the only characters that called Thomas out for his stupidity. # Michael Angelis and Michael Brandon kept their Scottish voices for Donald and Douglas intact. # Harvey's face in CGI can be seen in a picture shot. # Some of the characters we already had appeared in this episode. # The start of the episode is at least decent. Category:Bad episodes of Good shows Category:Thomas and Friends Episodes Category:Live-Action Category:Animated Episodes